utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiserine Sympherianne
Supplemental Information Hair color: 'Snow white, very long ''Hairstyle:'' A snow white-coloured hair bun near the top of the head, another half of her hair is constantly unchanged.'' ''Eye color: Pale grey '' ''Headgear: A full black-pale grey headphone with patterns, a piano key-like hairclip on the front part of her hair (at the left)'' ''Clothes: Refer''' ACT 1 design ' and 'ACT 2 design' for further details. '''Others:' She wears her normal clothes with her black-white cloak and a shawl like this (refer ACT 1 design) only when solving a crime case. Nationality/Race: Malaysian-Japanese Personal Quote: Secrets are phantoms' bridge... '' Voice Configuration 'ACT 1' Her ACT 1 voicebank, which contains CV, has Japanese language only and supports both Hiragana and Romaji. Recently, it has just released in March 13, 2012 .Not all voice are available there. However, the oto.ini file in ACT 1 may have some glitches so any UTAU users can fix it to improve the voicebank quality. The usage of other suitable UTAU resamplers are not recommended but are greatly encouraged to get the better result of her voice. '''Voicebank download: 'The voicebank file and its links are deleted due to the fact that some UTAU users have some problems while using the voicebank. 'ACT 2 ' Unlike ACT 1, which is recorded with high-toned voice, ACT 2 is created by the creator using the normal tone of her voice that she records, causing the voicebank to have clear voice although it is still muffled at high pitch. It contains CV and it has all complete syllables that is available in it. It is not only supporting Kana and Romaji but it currently has a well-configured oto.ini, new character image and an updated readme.txt file. Unfortunately, the creator is not sure if the voicebank is suitable to sing any song in several languages other than Japanese. Released on April 9th, 2012. Later, ACT 2.2 is updated again from ACT 2.1 in April 12th, 2012. In this version, the voicebank creator has updated the readme.txt file with a new information and re-configured the voicebank.. All phoneme wave files have been amplified and edited in Audacity but their voice quality are still maintained by her. '''Voicebank download: ''ACT 2.1, ACT 2.2 (recommended by the voicebank creator), ACT 2.3 'ACT 3' Coming soon... Trivia *Kaiserine is left-handed. This means that she plays her keytar and do anything with her left hand. *She initially has a normal hair style until her creator's skill of making hair bun style influences her to do that. Some people think if she is a phantom'' because of her strange hair colour. *She admires two famous novelists around the world, Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. *Her clothes colours are largely inspired by a main character of her creator's favourite American cartoon, ''Danny Phantom. However, the creator adds grey into her clothes colours because she loves that colour. *She always befriends with several UTAUloids, mostly with unpopular UTAUloids. *She owns a keytar (shoulder keyboard) with its special given name, "Pixellina Kaiserchrome-Bourdaynn 007", which is given by a mysterious female forensic police officer. *She has a character item, which is a magnifying glass, showing her true integrity as a genius detective who always be mature in everything but sometimes can play jokes to anyone. *She has no any interest to romantic relationship, thinking that it will just waste her time. *She is called a detective nerd as she always spend her free time by reading several detective stories almost at everywhere. *She likes singing when she has not get any crime cases to be solved but dislikes playing. Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator. *Avoid any mary-sues. *This voicebank can be used for non-commercial purposes only. Do not use the voicebank for commercial purposes without the creator's permission. *Do not steal, redistribute, pitch and/or claim it yours. *Any fanarts, songs and videos related to the voicebank are welcomed. However, fanarts, songs and video with erotic, pornographic and sexual elements are NOT '''allowed. *Ask for permission first if need to use the name for a role play. '''This article is written and certified true and correct by Shuurei Conanheim . The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids